A little Naughty Fun
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Martha: The Doctor and Martha have been married for three years and the Doctor decided to play a little tresure hunting. The treasure? Well the title explains. SMUTTY


**A little Naughty Fun**

**A/N: Ok I was reading a *clears throat* story and I got this idea. This is a smutty Ten/Martha one-shot. We have Ten/Rose and *clears throat* Ten/Jack smutty one-shots, but not enough Ten/Martha smut, do you agree? (And yes I have read a few Ten/Jack… guilty pleasure; hey I am woman with needs!) Ok back to the story, The Doctor and Martha are married! The Doctor wants to have a little naughty fun with his wife and who are we to deny him that? Here is what every woman would dream for the Doctor or their husbands or boyfriends to do with and for them enjoy. I will put how the Doctor told her off his feelings in the end of the story, enjoy. There are two surprises for you, I will tell you them at the end of the story! **

Martha woke up and turned to her husband and was shocked to find the space next to her empty, she looked around the room and saw his jacket lying on the floor. Curious she got up and dressed and went over to the jacket and noticed a note.

_Follow the trail of clothes and get the prize_

_Xxx Doctor_

She read out loud, she shivered in excitement and quickly grabbed his jacket and left their beach house to go look for more clothing. After about ten minutes walking she found the Doctor's shirt, she picked it up and continuing on, she soon found one of his shoes and then another. A little further she found his trousers, a little further she found his white boxer shorts and then she came to a gazebo without a floor and the Doctor was lying on his stomach with his feet crossed in the air, looking so innocently sexy and Martha's mouth watered.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." He said with a sexy smile.

"I found your trail." She said with a smile.

"I knew you would." He replied.

Martha looked at her husband; she looked at his broad chest and narrow sides and his nicely shaped rear and long shapely legs. "You look delicious lying there naked." She growled and he gave her a sly sexy smile.

"That was the plan." He growled playfully.

"I haven't eaten this morning." She complained.

"What do you want and I shall get it for you." He said standing up and was about to walk out of the gazebo when Martha grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the couch and pushing him on to it.

"I want you for breakfast." She hissed and she gave him a rough kiss on the lips. "You taste so good." she moaned and she tangled her fingers in his hair and plunged her tongue into his hot mouth. She suckled his bottom lip and let her hands roam over his chest and stomach, she pulled her mouth from his and looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled down at him. She could feel his growing desire growing beneath her, Martha ground her bum against him and made him let out a high pitched moan.

"You are a little overdressed." He said in between kissing.

"Well let me fix that." Martha said and she stood up and took all of her clothes off at a speed that always amazed the Doctor and came back and straddled his narrow hips.

"Oh much better." He moaned and he ground himself against her hot sex making her moan in delight, even after three years of marriage the two aliens never got tired of each other, they always would surprise the other with breakfast in bed or some _Help _washing off in the shower. The Doctor was always willing to try any weird kinky thing she came up with and vice versa, they never failed to please each other and not once were one of them left unsatisfied. Their love for each other would survive even death.

Martha whimpered when he moved out from under her, but her whimper soon turned into a deep moan when he pulled her off the couch and made her sit on her knees in front of it, she placed her hands on the couch to brace herself for when he would finally enter her. Martha let out a gasp when his hands clutched her hips and he thrust into her with one smooth stroke, he growled in her ear when she curved her bottom up and felt him deeper within her. He gently bit down on her neck making Martha growl and begin to thrust back against him, he growled again and pulled her hips even closer and he thrust harder. Martha moaned as her body slid into an intense orgasm and he soon followed her and he spilled his seed inside of her. Martha reached back and ran her fingers threw his damp brown hair, he removed himself from her and cradled her in his arms and covered her face in little kisses making her giggle, she brushed his hair from his forehead and looked deep in his brown eyes and remembered that cold winters night four years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was freezing cold and raining outside so Martha stayed in and was watching a chick flick, she was somewhat happy living back on earth, but she still wanted him and she knew he would never come back for her, he was still to stuck up on Rose._

_She was pulled from her gloomy thoughts by someone knocking at her door. "Who in their right mind would be out in this weather?" she asked herself, she opened the door and was shocked to find a wet and shivering Doctor standing at her doorstep._

"_A-are you g-going to l-let me in?" he was stammered shaking like a leaf._

"_Get in here! What are you doing outside in weather like this?" she asked as she started to undress him._

"_I-I had to s-see y-you." He mumbled and she sat him down and pulled his trousers and underclothes off._

"_You know sometimes I think you're an idiot, you could have died out there!" she yelled and she wrapped his shivering naked body in blankets._

"_Martha I needed to talk to you and it wasn't raining before!" He snapped back._

"_Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked cupping his pale cheek, he leaned into her hand and nuzzled it, Martha raised her eyebrows._

"_I was wrong to let you walk out of my life, I was wrong to think I could live without you, I was wrong to treat you like you were second best and push you away all the time, When the whole time my hearts and mind were telling me what I now realize, you are my soul mate and I love you with everything I have." He confessed the next sound he heard was the sound of her hand slapping his cheek._

"_You broke my heart every chance you got, you made me fell worthless, you brought up Rose every chance you got and I was never good enough for you, I wasn't your precious Rose! She was the only one you wanted! I loved you so much and you didn't even notice." Her voice faded into a broken whisper, she looked up and saw tears streaming down his pale cheeks and sadness in his beautiful brown eyes._

"_I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he asked in a small voice. "I hurt you so bad." He said as he moved away from her more tears pouring down his cheeks. "I shouldn't have come I am so sorry." He said as he got up._

"_And where do you think you're going with nothing but blankets covering you?" she asked with a weak smile._

"_I forgot my clothes were drying." He said after he noticed he was completely naked save for a blanket._

"_Thought so, I didn't want you to leave." She said and she patted the spot next to her on the couch._

"_But I thought you were mad at me." He said not wanting to get slapped again._

"_I'm a little mad, but we still need to talk and I promise not to slap you." She said with a smile, he returned the smile and sat down next to her._

_8888888888_

_Martha sat on the couch with the Doctor's head in her lap and he was out cold, he had told her everything from Gallifrey to Rose, he had told her of his first wife and about all of his companions and close friends. He had told her how he and the master came to hate each other and how he had found out his love for her, she had held him as he cried and kissed him when it got too much and he needed to feel her lips against his to feel safe again. She would love this man till the day she died and she prayed that she would be with him for a long time._

_End of flashback_

Martha smiled up at him as they both remembered that cold winters night. "I don't have to worry about leaving you because I will live as long as you." Martha said with a grin.

"Yes and you are carrying the future of our race inside of you right now." He said and he put a hand on her belly.

"I love you." She said with a warm loving smile.

"I love you too, my sweet." He said and he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

**A/N: Well we go from smutty to all mushy inside in a matter of moments… I hope you all enjoyed the story and if you review me enough and beg me enough I might write a sequel, so please review! Alexandra.**


End file.
